My Spirit's Keeper
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: Daniel Fenton was dead. The guys in white had finished their job. However, the Man in Moon has plans for the newly resurected hero. Only Problem is, he's changed, and for the worse. Sam's death had broken him. He was insane, and he has gone on a killing spree. Can Jack Frost help heal this broken spirit? I promise it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i've been wanting to do this story for a while, so i'm going to give it a try. Enjoy! :) **

Jack Frost was flying as fast as he could to the North Pole. It had been 40 years since they had last seen Pitch Black, but now he was sure he had returned. He had been in Burgress, going to play with some of Jamie Bennet's grandchildren when they had been attacked by a horde of shadow creatures that were strangly a lot like Pitch's nightmares, but these were unlike any creatures he had ever seen. He had managed to get away, barely. He burst through a window and landed on the floor, gasping for breath. The others were gathered for a meeting, and a cold breeze blew through the room.

"Frost! Shut the window!" E. Aster Bunnymund complained. Toothiana Fairy darted to his side.

"Jack! What's wrong?"

"P-Pitch...He's back!" he gasped. The others gasped, North, a.k.a. Santa Claus, stood and ran to the globe. He gasped. Almost all the lights had gone out.

"But how?" Tooth said, helping Jack to hid feet. "Pitch is dead!"

"I don't know, but i was attacked by a bunch of weird shadow creatures. They were strange, not anything like the nightmares..." North frowned.

"Today is Halloween, no?" Jack nodded. "Describe the creatures."

"Well, these were made out of shadows instead of sand. And they looked like wolves, but they had these weird tails, like a scorpion. and they had a lion's mane." He notices North's troubled expression. "Is it him?"

North shakes his head. "No. Those belong to another spirit. One who hasn't been seen since the Dark ages..." Aster and Sandman gasp.

"You don't mean.." Tooth didn't finish.

"But North, he's dead. He's been dead for thousands of years!" Aster frowned.

"Which means Man in Moon chose new spirit. But Why is he attacking other spirits?" North wondered. The room began to glow and Jack gasped. It looked like the mood was fading! Wait..no. The moon was changing form. A man formed in the room, glowing brightly and the others all bowed. "Man in Moon." North said. "Is good to see you in person. What brings you here?"

The man smiled. "North. It's good to see you too. I'm afraid i've come with grave news. Soon after the defeat of Pitch Black, i chose a new spirit. The spirit of Halloween. But something has happened, and the Spirit has gone mad. He is targeting other spirits. He seems to be starting with the elementals. We've already lost the spring and summer spirits." Tooth gasps.

"Jack! That's why he attacked you!"

"I'm afraid so." He nods. "I want you to put an end to him." Jack frowned.

"Wait, you mean like, kill him? No, i can't do that." He shakes his head.

"You have no choice. He is killing the other spirits, and he is getting stronger."

"No!" Jack crosses his arms. "I won't kill him. I will stop him, but I won't kill him."

The man sighs. "As you wish. He is dangerous, so do not try to reason with him. Good luck." With that, the man disappeared. Jack picked up his staff and started for the open window.

"Jack wait!" Aster grabbed his shoulder. "You ain't goin out there alone, mate. Whoever this spirit is, it's after you."

"Well, i'm not hiding in here forever. I'm going after him." He shook his head.

"Not alone you're not." He snaps. "I'm coming with you."

"We all are." Toothiana smiles.

"OK then." Jack grins. "Let's go catch ourselves an insomniac."

In a dark cave on the edge of Burgress, a young teenage boy sat curled in a ball, rocking on his heels. His hair was like it was on fire, pale white flames dancing on his scalp. He wore a torn and blood stained hazmat suit. If you paid close attention, you could see a faded outline of some logo on the chest, but it had been ripped off. Blood red eyes darted along the walls, almost as though he was scared. The shadows seemed to dance on the walls around him. "Gone...All gone.." He muttered. "Make them pay...yes. We will make them pay...kill them! KILL THEM!" He laughed madly, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.

**So what do you think? Should i continue? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, four reviews! I'm impressed. Didn't expect it to hit off so well. Ok, so i realized while writing this that there will be some confusing things in the storyline, so i'm going to explain a few things. When Danny turned on the Fenton portal, he didn't become half ghost. Instead, he released Phantom's spirit, which had been trapped because of his immense power. Danny"s parents were there when it happened, and tried to kill Phantom, and Danny stopped them. Eventually, he gained their trust and they adopted him as their son. Danny and Sam Did get together, but Phantom Planet didn't happen. Forty years before this story, Dark Dan returned and killed Sam, Tucker and the Fentons. He then locked Danny inside Phantom's mind and convinced Phantom he was dead as well. This drove him mad and he attacked Dan, who then destroyed him. Man in Moon saw this and resurected him, knowing what had happened. He was sixreen when that happened. He tried to lead the guardians to him, but it didn't work, and you know the rest. Well, Happy Thanksgiving from me and all my characters!**

**Jack: Yea! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Danny: Hey! I wanted to say that!**

**Jack: Oh well! *Sticks his tongue out***

**Me: You two stop it now! Ok, as i was saying, *glares at them* Happy Thanksgiving, and since I'm in a giving mood, here's chapter 2!**

**Jack/Danny: DK does not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Me: Jerks...**

Jack flew beside Tooth and the sleigh, where the others were riding. On a normal day, Jack may have teased Aster about his fear, but everyone was focused on the problem at hand. Even Jack was serious, which did not seem right to Tooth. She frowned, her face filled with worry. "Jack, it'll be alright. We'll keep you safe." He shook his head.

"It's not me I'm worried about. I know how i felt when i was ignored for three hundred years, so what did this spirit go through that made him do this?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Tooth never got a chance to reply, because two of the beasts that Jack had described appeared, blocking their path. Aster threw his boomerang at them, but it merely passed through them before returning to his hand. Jack tried freezing them, but that didn't work either. They started circling the sleigh, making Jack and Tooth land inside. They then led them down, forcing them to land beside a dark cave. They then ran to the entrance and the guardians climbed out of the sleigh, keeping their weapons ready. Jack recognized one of the beasts from that morning, and it seemed to remember him. It snarled and stepped forward, but a soft whistle from the cave stopped it. A young boy slowly walked out, Obviously terrified. His eyes darted around as though an invisible enemy was running around him. Ice blue flames danced on his head in place of hair, and his skin was pale grey. Blood red eyes gleamed with fear and rage.

He knelt between the beasts and they nuzzled him. He stroked their heads and looked up, as though he had just noticed the Guardians. He hid behind the bigger of the two. "W-Who are you? What are you d-doing here?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, almost as though he had been screaming. His eyes were puffy, and Jack realized he had been crying.

"This can't be the right guy.." Aster whispered to North. "He's just a kid!" The beast growled, no, the boy was growling!

"I'm not a kid!" he whimpered. "Leave me alone!" Four more beasts appeared and Tooth gasped. Jack stepped forward, his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"It's ok, we're here to help." He said gently. The beasts snarled and stood between them. "I promise no one will hurt you." The boy looked as though he may have believed him, and the beasts backed down. Jack smiled and held out his hand. "There. I just want to talk."

"P-promise? N-no hurting?" The boy whimpered.

"I promise." He nodded slowly and all the beasts but the big one vanished. "We just want to know who you are."

"Pha-.." The boy hesitated. "Dan. My title is Dan." Jack frowned, getting the feeling he was lying.

"Ok, Dan. Why did you kill the other spirits?" His eyes widened in fear.

"No...No, I don't kill! Didn't...i didn't...i don't..." He started to shake and his eyes burned with rage. "NO!" Jack jumped back in suprise, which wasn't a smart move. The beast leaped forward, pinning him to the ground.

"Jack!" Tooth rammed into the beast, knocking it away. Ten more appeared and the Guardians all attacked, but they couldn't hit them. Their weapons just passed right through them. Jack attacked the big one, managing to hit it's side. Ice spread over it's side and it howled in pain. All the others flickered, and Jack realized why they couldn't hit them.

"They're all clones! Focus on the big one!" They obeyed and the beast was soon overpowered. North held his sword up to finish the battle, but the boy gasped and stood.

"No..NOOO!" The last word was held out as a piercing shriek erupted from the boy's mouth. Waves of energy flowed from him, knocking them back. He ran and knealt beside the beast, which stood and shook. It snarled at Jack. "You promised!" The boy shrieked. "You lied! Everyone lied! They said they'd stay!" Tears flowed down his face and he curled up in a ball, Shaking and screaming.

"The kid's mad!" Aster said. Jack frowned.

"Sandy, can you knock him out? We need to get him to the pole." Sandy nodded and a wave of dream sand covered the boy and the beast. When it faded, the boy was standing, comepletely unaffected. He cackled madly, his eyes glowing red.

"Your pathetic sand trick doesn't work on me!" He shouted. He hovered inches off the ground and flew forward, faster than lightning. He grabbed jack by the shirt and dragged him into the air. When they were very high up, he held him up to look him in the eye. "You're all hypocrits! Just like them! You just want to use me like they did!"

"No! I want to help you!" Jack shouted, struggling to get away. The boy hissed, barring his fangs.

"That's what they all said! I didn't kill them! He did! Not me!" He was crying again, and for a moment, Jack could've sworn his eyes had turned bright green. Then the turned red again. "You'll pay! I'll make you all pay!" Jack managed to pull away and held his staff in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well i do!" Aster said as the sleigh appeared behind Dan. He hit the spirit on the head with his boomerang and his eyes rolled back in his head. He dropped like a rock before they could catch him.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted, landing beside the unconsious spirit. He was still breathing, but he was hurt really bad, bit physically and mentaly. Green and red blood stained the front of his torn suit, but from what, Jack couldn't tell. He picked him up, a soft whimper of pain coming from the boy's mouth. "We have to get him to the Pole, now!" He said, climbing into the sleigh. North used one of his snow globes and they flew as fast as they could to the North Pole.

**Well, that's all i got for now. Until next time! DK out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm incredibly bored and couldn't get this off my mind, so here's the next chapter. In reply to the review by Gygabite5298(hope i got that right), Yes. There are currently three seperate beings inside Phantom's mind right now. Dan, Danny, and himself. As for the creatures, that will be explained in this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, they make me feel so good! **

He groaned and opened his eyes. A bright light blinded him and he closed his eyes again. He could sense three beings in the room, but none of them seemed hostile. He opened his eyes as much as he could before the light started to hurt. A boy with snow white hair stared down at him. "Hey. You're awake!" He tried to reply, but for some reason, his voice wasn't working. He tapped a finger on his left hand and the boy frowned. "What's wrong? You can't speak?" Another tap. "Are you trying to say yes?" Another tap. "Ok," the boy said. "So, one tap for yes, and two taps for no?" He tapped once. "Ok. Can my friends come over here?" He tapped once. "Ok." The boy waved and two strange creatures walked into his view. One looked like a giant rabbit. Strange markings ran up it's arms and face. The other was a little golden man, who looked as though he was made of...sand? He tried to open his eyes again, but quickly shut them. "What's wrong? Is it the lights?' One tap. "Do you want them off?" Another tap. "Bunny, could you turn the lights off?" The rabbit nodded and walked away. A second later, the room darkened and he opened his eyes. The boy gasped, They were glowing bright green instead of red. "Do you remember what happened?" He tapped twice and the boy frowned. "Do you know who i am?" Another two taps. "I'm Jack. You've been in a coma for a week." His eyes widened. A week? Jack gasped as his eyes flickered between the green and a bright blue.

"Jack, his eyes..." The rabbit said.

"I saw." Jack replied. "Is your name Dan?" He shook his head, tapping twice. His eyes filled with fear at the mention of the name. The golden man turned and little pictures made of golden sand formed over his head. The rabbit nodded.

"I'll get her, You stay here and keep an eye on 'im." Jack nodded.

"Hurry." The rabbit tapped his foot and disappeared down a hole. He felt a sharp pain in his head and groaned, closing his eyes.

Jack frowned, watching the beast. After the kid had passed out, he had left Sandy to watch him and had come to see what North had learned about the beast. It had followed when they had brought the kid, and they had to lock it in a room so they could get close to the kid. It was now pacing by the door, howling. It almost sounded...sad. "Well, what is it?"

North shook his head. "I can't believe it. It's a manticore..." Jack frowned.

"But i thought you said they had all been wiped out?"

Because they had been." North frowned. "Man in Moon must have made another. But why choose a manticore to protect the boy?"

"Wait, protect?" Jack frowned. "It was protecting him?"

"Yes." North nodded. "A manticore is a familiar. They are given to certain spirits to protect them, like my reindeer." Jack frowned. He opened his mouth to reply, but a hole opened in the floor and Aster leaped out, followed by the fall spirit. Long chesnut hair hung over her shoulders. Her dress, which was made out of animal skins, Hung just above her knees. A small smile played at her lips and hazel brown eyes stared at him.

"Well well, little brother wants my help?" She teased. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Now's not a good time, Miriam. We need you're help." She smirks playfully.

"What do you need?" He gestured for her to follow. He led her to the room where the kid was resting and she knelt down beside him, stroking his head. "The poor thing..." She said, her voice full of sympathy. "What happened?" Jack sighed.

"Long story, I'll explain later. right now we need you to use your telepathy to see who he is." She nods and lays her hand on his forehead. She closes her eyes. After a few seconds, she gasps and pulls away. "Well?"

She takes a shaky breath. "He...I couldn't see his name. But Jack, he needs help. Something terrible happened to him. He's so full of fear...both of them are..." He frowms.

"Both? But there's only one here." She shakes her head.

"In his mind...i saw three beings. And one of them should not be there. He is full of hate and darkness...he holds them prisoner. You must free them." She pleads. He nods.

"We will. But how?" she sighs.

"That's going to be hard to explain..."

**That's all i have for now. Have a great weekend and i'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. I realized i haven't updated my stories for a long time, and i'm very sorry. With Christmas and new years coming around, everything's been really crazy. I've been real stressed lately, and that gave me writer's block. I'm trying to figure out the next chapters, but until at least after new years, there will not be any new chapters. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas!**

** DK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! It's been really hard to update my stories within a week, so I'm going to try and update at least once every two weeks. I know it's a while to wait, but i'm doing the best i can. I'm sorry.**

Jack frowned at the sleeping boy. "So, what you're saying is that there's three people in his mind right now?"

"Yes." She nods. "One of them, the one known as Dan, is some sort of parasite. It's literally feeding off his pain and misery." She pulls the hair back from his pale face, which was beaded with sweat. "Poor child..."

"Did ya see anythin' else?" Aster frowned.

She shakes her head. "The parasite managed to block them before i could do anything." She sighs. "But, they're trying to fight back. If you keep him here-"

"Here? As in here in the Pole? Are you crazy?!" Aster crossed his arms. "He nearly killed us!"

Jack stared at the boy. "We need to help him."

"Jack, come on!" Aster frowned at him. "You can't be serious! Do you not remember how much damage he did out there?"

"Aster, do you remember what happened the last time you left a spirit who needed help alone?" Jack said, not looking up. When Aster didn't answer, he continued. "Three hundred years. That's how long i was out there. With the condition he's in, I don't think he'll last that long. Either he'll kill himself, or one of the others will do it for him."

Aster sighed, knowing what Jack had said was true. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when he destroys the workshop." He says as he disappears down one of his tunnels. Miriam sighs.

"He needs help, Jack. A lot of it." She sits on the bed beside the boy.

"And we'll do our best to help." He nods. "Just tell us how."

She sighs. "I can't prevent the parasite from taking control. The only thing that you can really do is keep an eye on him, and contain him when it does happen." He nods, looking back at the boy. It was strange...he felt oddly drawn to him. He hadn't felt like this since Jamie had passed. Like, he needed to protect him. But why? He'd never seen him before they had found him in that cave. There was something about his small, frail body laying in the bed, and the scared look in his eyes when he'd woken up. It just made him angry that anyone would hurt him.

"I promise, i will never let anyone hurt you again.." He whispered as he tucked the blanket around his shoulders. "Don't you worry.."

**I know, stupid ending, but i'm still having some trouble with writers block. well, please review! Hopefully next time i'll have a better chapter.**


End file.
